


New Uniform

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Tony and Steve have a discussion about the new uniform Tony's designed for Steve.





	New Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxWanderlustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/gifts).

> Written as treat for XxWanderlustxX in the 2019 Captain American-Iron Man Midyear Challenge.
> 
> The art that inspired this story can be found [here](https://moresquigglylines.tumblr.com/post/184226586787/its-distracts-the-bad-guys-ok), [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a8cca43373a504517284d5d80ef3ebb7/tumblr_pq25c0pC1d1rijwee_500.png) and [here](https://twitter.com/franzwcoffee/status/1149551076011474946/photo/1).
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to the beta for all the help.

The official story:

“Now, right now, I expect an explanation about that AIM attack on an Avengers base. It’s been described as a ‘beach house belonging to Stark Industries.’ What exactly were you doing at that beach house, Iron Man and Captain America?” Fury demanded.

“Training,” Cap replied stony-faced.

~~~~~

The real story:

“So, what do you think?” Tony asked. “New uniform design.” He slid his tablet over to Steve and leaned back in his seat, waiting for comment. 

Tony’s anticipatory gaze made Steve grateful that they were now alone in the conference room. “Oh?”

“It’ll revolutionize the whole superhero uniform industry,” Tony said proudly. “Everyone is going to want a uniform like that.”

“Hmm.” Steve picked up the tablet. “You’ve thought of everything.” He scrolled through a few schematics and photoshop mock-ups. “I have a few questions -- why the straps?”

“Place to put the shield and useful for holding onto. During intense activity.”

Steve replied, “They’ll need field testing.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“And the uniform pants -- I see that they’re lower on the hips in this version.”

“Still made from the best ballistic nylon available -- the pants hug the body as before but are designed for easier removal. You were complaining about that a couple of weeks ago, in the quinjet.”

Steve smirked. “That was, um, memorable. I must not have been doing a good job if you remembered what I said about the uniform.”

Tony smirked back. “I aim to please. If my buddy needs better uniform pants, I can design them.”

“I see the boots are the same?”

“No need for improvement there.”

“You kept the gloves too.”

“You have lots of uses for your leather gloves.” Tony rubbed his thighs as a meaningful memory crossed his mind.

“But the uniform jacket and shirt --” Steve leaned towards Tony. “What went wrong with that design?”

“Objectively speaking, and no one is going to argue with me on this, why mess with perfection? The new uniform is the right thing for the modern superhero.” Tony inched closer to Steve, lacing their fingers together.

“I don’t know. But you haven’t let me down yet.”

“I made a prototype if you’d like to put the new uniform through its paces. Give it a real workout under real world conditions.” 

“Oh?” Steve tipped his head to the side. “That sounds promising.”

“I thought you’d agree -- I booked a training room for the weekend at a secret Avengers base -- assuming you are free.”

“Always available for training. And you need more training.”

“Sure do.” Tony leaned in even closer. “Bring the shield?”

“Wouldn’t leave home without it.” Steve kissed Tony heatedly. “I anticipate we’ll spend a lot of time training.”

Sweeping a predatory look over Steve, Tony murmured. “You bet. Lots of it.”

~~~~~

The rest of the official story:

Barely looking up from his phone, Iron Man corrected, “The reporters got it wrong -- it wasn’t an attack on a beach house. It was an attack on a local lab run by some people AIM had a beef with and the beach house happened to be nearby. The team responded and stopped the fight. No biggie.”

“In that uniform?” Fury snapped. He projected a picture of Captain America clad only in his uniform pants and shield holster, artfully scuffed up and smudged with dirt. “This is all over the news.”

“I’ve fought in worse uniforms during the war,” Cap replied. “A soldier has to be ready to fight in any conditions.”

“Really. That’s what you’re calling it?” Fury said.

“You know, if you made posters of that photograph, you could completely fund a new helicarrier. My people --” Iron Man said. 

Fury muttered something about losing years off his life and rubbed a hand over his face. “That’s it. Send in your reports. Dismissed.”


End file.
